Always
by Kanta-chan
Summary: Yuuki does whatever it takes to be together with Haruka.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon or Zhi Zun Hong Yan. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Zhi Zun Hong Yan is published by: ZHONG GUO KE XUE WEN HUA YIN XIANG CHU BAN SHE. (Which I have no clue what that company is, but it is not owned by me! XD)

**Credits:**

Icy-chan- Thanks for helping me with the Cantonese form of a 'jiao ze' ('quieau'). I get it now. Couln't have written the fic without you!

Cherry Grove- Thanks for asking your dad for me about the jiao ze. And thanks for the suggestions at SPPf.

Kamairie- Thanks for the thesaurus, suggestion, and corrections.

Quadraxis- -sweat-drops- Thanks for telling me how a rapier works…. I never knew it was used for thrusting instead of slashing….

- - - -

**Warning-** Bring tissue if you are _extra_ sensitive. I cried when I finished writing this one-shot. ;.;

* * *

**Always…..**

(Music starts with piano and violin in background)

_Some things are not simple,  
Some things are just meant….  
To be the way they are,  
Just complicated…._

_We always seem to have troubles,  
With a thing called love.  
Yet we go through our problems,  
Together…._

_I fight along with you;  
Right by your side.  
Even though our distant….  
Is far apart….  
I know that we contain our love,  
Right in our hearts….  
And I know that we are….  
Meant to be together…._

(Violin plays)

_I kiss the tears of heaven,  
Wondering if we…..  
Were supposed to be,  
Away from each other?  
But I see that I am to  
Be devoted to you….  
And to love you,  
With all of my…. Heart!_

_I fight along with you;  
Right by your side.  
Even though our distant….  
Is far apart….  
I know that we contain our loves,  
Right in our hearts….  
And I know that we are….  
Meant to be together…._

(Music fades)

The fifteen-year-old warrior with cherry-chocolate colored eyes gaze over the high grassy green hill as the wind blew gently against him. His clothes consisted of a long white robe with silver armor on top. Some of his long, snow-white hair was put into a knot on the top of his head. As the breeze continued to blow, his hair lifted gently with it. The young boy closed his eyes and thought about only one thing—his one and only true love. _'May….'_ The youth opened lifted his eyelids slowly. What he distinguished over the hill was a prominent Palace. The very scenery was superior because of its vast beauty and structure.

One could live there and be happy for all eternity. But one was not happy. The girl, who is trapped there, lives in dissension, and grief. She was taken away from her beloved friend and was forced to love someone else. _'How could I have let this happen to me? Our bond is broken because of me….'_ The girl, who was still yet an adolescent, was already about to be sent to a different country to be Empress there! '_Oh Brendan....'_ A lone tear fell from her cerulean colored eyes as she looked out the windows to the high lush hills of the Littleroot Empire. She sniffed and shook her head. There was this weight that stayed in her heart that may never be removed.

At the top of the hill, Brendan was picking up strands of cattail plants and throwing them every once and a while to take his mind off of his missing love. He sighed as he lay on the verdurous highlands as he viewed the patient sky. "Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be with my love?" He fell asleep to rid his thoughts about May. But the sleep did not help at all.

Brendan's dream

_There was something to be amiss on the eerie scenery Brendan was standing in. The youthful combatant drew out his blade and walked around the depressing, forest that surrounded him. Fog and mist danced around Brendan when he heard a scream. _

"Help! Somebody help me!" it sounded like a female's voice.

Brendan's crimson eyes darted across the forest hoping to see an outline of where the person was. "Where are you?! I can help you!"

The person continued to scream for help, ignoring Brendan's words. "Help! Help me!"

Brendan felt terrified. The person who screamed for help sounded as if she was in great pain. He paced bit by bit approaching the direction of the scream. There were sharp, thorny vines in the way, so Brendan had a hard time getting around. It began to pour as if someone moved a waterfall to the sky. "I can help you!" Brendan repeated once more. The rain was blurring his vision. Slashing the last of the vines that was in his way, he saw who was calling for help.

There was blood everywhere…. It poured like a stream of lava because it was so deep red. "Help…. Me…." The person on the floor said weakly. It was a girl. She lay on the floor limp and bedraggled.

Brendan approached the girl. "L-let me help you." He held out his hands. The girl turned around. Brendan was horrified when he saw who the girl was. "May?!"

End dream

In the middle of the dream, he was awoken by a sound of Chinese wedding music. "Huh what?!" he was startled and was cut off in the middle of a snore. "What's going on? And what was with that creepy dream?" He shuddered and shook the thought about his dream away. Brendan looked up at the sky and saw that it was cloudy. "There seems to be a shift somehow," he frowned and looked down the hill. "And I think I know why. May…." The youth ran down the hill pulling out his sword and Pokeball.

- - - -

May, who was sitting inside the jiao ze, a Chinese carriage that usually carries rich, important people or a new bride, was tied up on the arms, blindfolded, and gagged. She cried silently to herself, sniffing every couple of tears or so that fell down her cheek. She was thinking about how everything was her fault_. 'How did I ever get myself into this mess? Grr.... That Shuu! I knew he was up to no good when he told me I was going to be happy in the Palace. Then he turns his back on me by getting rid of my boyfriend and gagging me up in this thing! And then, he sends me to Kanto! I was so naïve to actually believe his lie…. The guy was just using me….'_ There was a sudden jerk from the carriage which made May panic in her thoughts. "What's going on?!" she tried to yell, but it came out as, "Mumph mm mumph?!" Sword fighting and Hydro Pump was heard from outside. There was screaming and people running from every side she turned her head to, to listen to what was going on. The brunette was shaking in fear and terror can be singled out from her sapphire eyes (if she wasn't blindfolded). She screamed in her mind.

Outside of the jiao ze that contained May, Brendan was fighting with the soldiers that encircled it. Brendan was a swift warrior who has had many experiences of sword fighting and using his trusty sharp blade, he could beat all of the armed forces by himself. "Jah!" the strong, brave, white hair fighter screamed as he slashed on a soldier. The poor soldier was dead before he could hit the floor. Brendan moved himself into defensive position as the army delimited him.

"Give up Brendan Birch! The Emperor told us to be taking down anyone who stands in our way, so move and we won't hurt you!" the leader of the defense force told Brendan firmly.

Brendan smirked and threw his head back to laugh. "Don't you guys _know_ me by now? Don't you guys _remember_ my reputation of a fine fighter before the Emperor threw me out because of one little thing? Now step aside and I won't eliminate you all." Brendan's ruby eyes narrowed as he glared at the army that once was on his side. The soldiers looked at each other hesitantly, and then they dropped their swords. Brendan smirked as he gestured toward something behind the soldiers. "Hydro Pump them Swampert!"

The armed forces weren't aware of this and got hit by Swampert's powerful Hydro Pump. "Gaw!!" they all screamed as they fell on the floor soaking wet. Brendan quickly returned Swampert to its Pokeball, and by using his powerful arm, he slashed the jiao ze into pieces with his sword. Inside, May was moving around confused, and frightened.

She tried to scream but her scream was muffled. "Mmmph!!!" Brendan saw her. May, his love…. She was standing with ropes on her ankles and arms to hold her to the jiao ze. What she wore was a robe of an Empress. It was pink and purple and she had a couple of pins in her hair, dangling gently. Brendan scanned her quickly and cut the ropes with a knife that he pulled out of his robe. He picked May up quickly and put her over his shoulders. Then, with his powerful legs, jumped away from the battle scene of where he currently was at. He landed a few meters away from the shredded jiao ze and warriors who were after him. He had no time to take off the cloth that covered May's eyes and mouth.

May realized that someone had picked her up without consent and kicked. "OW!" she heard when she kicked the person carrying her on the thigh. "It's okay! I'll explain later of who I am, but now's not the time to fight me!"

_'It's a male's voice…. I better be careful._' May didn't believe him and kicked the boy again, this time in the stomach. "Ouch! I told you that I'm here to help you! Stop kicking me and I'll get us both out of this city and to the forest where I can explain. Geez, you can kick hard…." Hearing warriors screaming in the background, May decided to trust the guy (without even bothering to think over who the person was) and stopped kicking.

"I choose you, Ponyta!" Brendan called out. He placed May carefully on the fire pony and jumped on behind her. "Hold on tight okay? I promise you, I won't let them get you…. And me." May nodded slowly and shivered in fear. "Go Ponyta! Hurry, and ride to that opening before the guards shut the door out of the city!" Ponyta obeyed and ran as fast as it could to the opening. The doors were beginning to shut.

Behind Brendan and May, the army held their bows and arrows ready to shoot. "Halt!" the leader ordered. "I don't want them dead or the Emperor will be furious! We shouldn't risk this!" All of the soldiers lowered their bows and arrows.

"But she was supposed to die in the forest anyways!" a soldier cried.

"She was?" another soldier asked. "I thought she was supposed to be sent to Kanto!"

"I don't know what this is about! All I know is that Emperor Shuu is jealous that May loves Brendan and not him and wants her and Brendan dead without everyone calling him a killer," the soldier explained uncertainly, but boldly.

The head of the army shook his head. "Shut up! All of you! We'll just wait until the gate closes them in!"

- - - -

The gate was close to closing. There was about one or two meters left of a gap to squeeze through and Ponyta was about to reach the exit. "Come on…. Faster Ponyta! We are almost there!" May squealed in fright as she felt the wind blow against her from speeding up. In a blink of an eye, Ponyta ran past the doors, exiting the city as the doors closed just in a nick of time! Brendan sighed in relief as Ponyta slowed down and walked to the forest slowly. As for back in the city, the soldiers are arguing about what this was all about.

- - - -

Nighttime approached and it was raining slightly. Now that Brendan and May were in the forest, it was safe enough to stop and take a break at an abandoned cabin. Ponyta approached the cabin. "Good job Ponyta, you deserve a nice rest." Brendan returned Ponyta.

Brendan carried May inside the cabin and took off the cloth that blinded and gagged her. May, who was sound asleep now, looked very like she could use a good rest also. Brendan gently placed May on the ground, having her lean against the wall of the cabin. She sighed deeply. Brendan smiled sweetly and turned around to gather some sticks to start a fire. He went outside of the cabin to gather up some sticks and quickly walked back into the shelter. The little warrior placed the sticks by May and got out two rocks. He made a fire by chipping the rocks together. "I hope she's warm enough." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you…."

May moved around and opened her eyes slowly. Brendan jumped back and just stared. "Mmm…." she mumbled. Then she jerked her head up alert and aware. "Where am I?" May looked up and gasped at who she saw. "B-Brendan…." She said softly. "It's you…. It's really you…." Tears were forming in her deep-blue eyes. She jumped up and gave Brendan and squeezing, loving hug. "Oh I love you and I missed you so much…." Brendan blushed and hugged her back. May was crying on Brendan's shoulders. "When I heard that I was supposed to be sent to Kanto, I thought I could never see you again. But you…. You came and rescued Me."

"May, of course I would. Because no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you…." Brendan promised.

"Always?" May asked even though she was choking from her tears.

"Always…."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
